wwefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Zack Ryder
Matthew Cardona (nacido el 14 de mayo de 1985 en Merrick, Nueva York, Estados Unidos) más conocido como Zack Ryder, es un luchador profesional estadounidense que trabaja para la WWE. Cardona ha obtenido numerosos campeonatos en parejas dentro de su carrera con su compañero Brian Myers (conocido como Brian Major o Curt Hawkins), tales como el Campeonato Sureño en Parejas de la OVW el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE. También tuvo un reinado como Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WWE. Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2006-presente) Territorio de desarrollo (2006-2007) Cardona fue asignado a la Deep South Wrestling (DSW) junto con Brian Majors, usando el nombre de Brett Majors. Su primer combate en la empresa fue el 1 de junio de 2006, siendo derrotado. Después de 4 meses en la empresa, el 12 de octubre de 2006 derrotaron a The Untouchables, ganando el Campeonato en Parejas de la DSW. Mantuvieron el campeonato por poco más de un mes, hasta que fueron derrotados por Urban Assualt el 30 de noviembre de 2006. Sin embargo, recapturaron el título el 19 de enero de 2007, en una lucha donde participaron The Samoan Fight Club (Sonny Siaki & Afa Jr.) y William Regal & Dave Taylor. Su segundo reinado acabó el 8 de marzo de 2007, cuando fueron derrotados por el Team Elite. Sólo dos meses después, dejaron la DSW al ser llamados al plantel principal. Sin embargo, mientras participaban en SmackDown! y ECW asistieron a varios shows de la Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). El 15 de junio de 2007 lograron capturar el campeonato en parejas de la empresa al derrotar a Charles Evans & Justin LaRouche, perdiéndolo días después frente a The James Boys. 2007 - 2008: Cardona hizo su debut televisivo el 1 de mayo de 2007 en la ECW, bajo el nombre de Brett Major, junto a Brian Major y formando el equipo llamado "The Majors Brothers". En dicho episodio, derrotaron al equipo de Matt Striker & Marcus Cor Von. Al poco tiempo, tuvieron un corto feudo con The New Breed, enfrentándose en varios combates. El 17 de junio de 2007 fueron transferidos a SmackDown!, haciendo su debut el 6 de julio, derrotando a Jeremy Young & Mike Fox. Las semanas posteriores ganaron un par de combates antes de salir de televisión por un par de meses. Regresaron en octubre, ganando una oportunidad por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, pero no pudieron derrotar a los campeones Matt Hardy & Montel Vontavious Porter. En Armageddon, interfirieron en el combate por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, entre The Undertaker, el campeón Batista y Edge, saliendo disfrazados como Edge e intercambiándose por él a lo largo del combate, ayudándole a ganar el combate y el título. Tras esto, se unieron al grupo liderado por Edge y Vickie Guerrero La Familia, cambiando su nombre a Zack Ryder y Brian a Curt Hawkins, pasando a llamarse The Edge-Heads. Durante gran parte del año, se dedicaron a interferir en los combates de Edge durante su feudo con The Undertaker. En el evento One Night Stand, interfirió junto a Chavo Guerrero, Hawkins y Neely en el TLC Match entre Edge y Undertaker por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, permitiendo que Edge ganara el combate y provocando el despido de Undertaker de la WWE (Kayfabe). En The Great American Bash, consiguió junto a Hawkins el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE al derrotar a los campeones John Morrison & The Miz, Finlay & Hornswoggle y Jesse & Festus, después de cubrir a Jesse. Tras mantener el título durante 63 días, lo perdieron en su primera defensa televisada ante The Colóns (Primo & Carlito) el derrotaron a Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder, ganando el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE el 21 de septiembre de 2008, siendo el capítulo emitido el 26 de septiembre de 2008 en SmackDown!. Tras esto, tuvieron su revancha el 14 de octubre (emitido el 17 de octubre) en SmackDown!, pero volvieron a ser derrotados. 2009 - 2010: El 15 de abril de 2009, fue enviado a la marca ECW por el draft suplementrario, donde debutó con una nueva vestimenta y personalidad una mucha más "colorida", vestido con truza mitad larga mitad corta con mucho gel en el cabello y estrenando su nuevo finisher, el Inverted Overdrive. Empezó a pelear en Superstars y ECW, perdiendo ante gente como Finlay o Evan Bourne. Empezó un pequeño feudo con el debutante Tyler Reks, saliendo victorioso. Obtuvo su primer victoria en ECW frente a Goldust y posteriormente tuvo una pequeña rivalidad con Shelton Benjamin. En la edición del 15 de septiembre de ECW, Ryder ganó una batalla real de 10 hombres, ganando una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la ECW, enfrentándose el 22 de septiembre a Christian, perdiendo Ryder el combate. Tras esto, empezó un breve feudo con Tommy Dreamer, derrotándole el 22 y 29 de diciembre, y retirando a este de la WWE. Participó en la Royal Rumble, pero fue eliminado por CM Punk. Luego fue cambiado a la marca RAW, debido al cierre de ECW. En su match debut, perdió frente a MVP en un Money in the bank qualification match para Wrestlemania XXVI. En WrestleMania XXVI participó en una 26-Man Battle Royal donde estuvo a punto de ganar siendo eliminado finalmente por el ganador, Yoshi Tatsu. Luego comenzó una relación con Alicia Fox después de que Rosa Mendes fuera traspasada a SmackDown!, pero terminó el 31 de mayo cuando Fox le aplicó un "Sissors kick". El 1 de junio del 2010 en la final de la primera temporada de NXT se anunció que sería mentor de Titus O'Neil. El 14 de junio peleó por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos contra el campeón R-Truth, The Miz y John Morrison, siendo The Miz el ganador del combate. En ese combate sufrió de contusión cerebral, dejándole fuera de acción una semana. A pesar de esto, derrotó a Montel Vontavious Porter en el dark match de Fatal 4-Way. Tras esto, hizo pareja con Primo, derrotando a Goldust & Yoshi Tatsu, luchando ambas parejas en Superstars. En la edición de RAW, del 23 de Agosto, tuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWE frente a Sheamus lucha que no logró ganar siendo derrotado en segundos. En Survivor Series fue derrotado por R-Truth en el Dark Match.. 2011: Participó en el Royal Rumble realizado el 30 de enero, siendo el 4.º luchador en ingresar al ring y atacando con todo a CM Punk y Daniel Bryan, quienes eran los únicos luchadores en el ring en ese momento, pero no logró ganar debido a que fue el segundo eliminado, a manos de Daniel Bryan. Desde enero de 2011, haciendo pareja con Primo, inició un rivalidad con Yoshi Tatsu y David Hart Smith en Superstars, ganando en la edición del 27 de enero y perdiendo la semana siguiente. Luego de esto apareció continuamente luchando en WWE Superstars, donde ha derrotado a luchadores como Vladimir Kozlov, con ayuda de Curt Hawkins, dando una ilusión de reformar su equipo, pero la semana siguiente, Zack Ryder & Curt Hawkins fueron derrotados por Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov. Más tarde, en Superstars, derrotó a Primo y dando un giro a face. Después de no aparecer en RAW, hizo su regreso el 25 de julio debido a un pacto con el nuevo gerente de operaciones de la WWE Triple H. Ese mismo día derrotó a Michael Cole y en SmackDown esa semana fue nombrado Asistente Personal del General Manager de la marca, Theodore Long. El 19 de septiembre se enfrentó al Campeón de los Estados Unidos Dolph Ziggler, ganando la lucha gracias a intervención de la Estrella Invitada de esa noche, Hugh Jackman. En la edición del 26 de septiembre, por decisión de Triple H obtuvo una lucha por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos que poseía en ese momento Dolph Ziggler, pero no pudo salir victorioso luego de la intervención de Jack Swagger. Después de la lucha siguió siendo atacado por Swagger y Ziggler pero fue salvado por Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston). Esa misma noche hizo equipo con Air Boom derrotando a Ziggler, Swagger y Mason Ryan, luego que Ryan traicionara a sus compañeros. En el PPV Vengeance, se enfrentó a Dolph Ziggler por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, pero fue derrotado, gracias a la intervención de Vickie Guerrero. Posteriormente siguió en busca de su oportunidad titular, atacando a Dolph Ziggler en el PPV Survivor Series luego de que este retuviera su campeonato frente a John Morrison. En el RAW del 5 de diciembre se enfrentó a John Cena para obtener una oportunidad por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WWE, lucha que perdió, pero posterior a eso Cena renunció a su opción titular para que Ryder tuviera una nueva oportunidad, ayudándolo a derrotar a Mark Henry esa misma noche. En la lucha contra Dolph Ziggler en TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, salió victorioso, ganando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WWE por primera vez en su carrera. Luego de esto le pidió una cita (Kayfabe) a Eve Torres, aceptando esta última. 2012 - presente: En el episodio de RAW el 9 de enéro estaba en el estacionamiento queriendo escapar con Eve Torres porque estaban siendo perseguidos por Kane, quien le aplicó una "Chokeslam" desde la parte alta del estacionamiento a la parte baja, lesionándolo (Kayfabe). Esta lesión hizo que, el 16 de enero, perdiera el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WWE frente a Jack Swagger, ya que no estaba médicamente preparado para competir. El 23 de enero, en una lucha con Kane, este lo lesionó aun peor cuando le hizo un "Chokeslam" rompiendo una parte del escenario de entrada (Kayfabe). Apareció tras bastidores en una silla de ruedas en Royal Rumble, viendo la lucha entre Cena y Kane. Tras el combate, Kane le llevó hasta el ring, donde le aplicó una Tombstone Piledriver, dejándolo inactivo por unas semanas. Apareció en RAW el 13 de febrero cuando vio a John Cena y a Eve besándose, y después de quejarse y abofetear a Cena, apareció Kane quien lo tiró del escenario de la entrada hacia el costado del escenario, teniéndolo que llevar los médicos en camilla. Volvió en la edición de RAW SuperShow el 5 de marzo haciendo un segmento con Eve Torres, la cuál lo besó inesperadamente. Finalmente hizo su regreso al ring el 19 de marzo en RAW SuperShow, siendo derrotado por Daniel Bryan. Después de hacer campaña por varios días, finalmente en el SmackDown del 23 de marzo, logró convencer a Teddy Long para que formase parte de su equipo en WrestleMania XXVIII, siendo incluido junto a The Great Khali. En Wrestlemania fue derrotado por el equipo de John Laurinaitis, tras recibir el Skull Crushing Finale de The Miz, al ser distraído por Eve Torres, quien luego de la lucha le aplicó un Low Blow. En Extreme Rules interfirió en la lucha de Randy Orton y Kane, atacando a Kane, pero terminó siendo fuertemente golpeado. En el Pre Show de Over the Limit enfrentó a Kane pero fue derrotado, terminando el feudo. El 3 de julio en el show especial de Smackdown "The Great American Bash", gano una Battle Royal luego de eliminar a Kane, teniendo así el puesto de General Manager Interino de Smackdown la semana el 9 y el 13 de julio. En el Pre-Show de Night of Champions ganó un Battle Royal Match tras eliminar a Tensai, obteniendo una lucha por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos contra Antonio Cesaro esa misma noche, pero fue derrotado en dicha lucha durante el evento. En el primer episodio de WWE Main Event el 3 de octubre, Ryder & Santino Marella entraron en un torneo para decidir a los contendientes 1# a los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE, derrotando a International Air Strike (Justin Gabriel & Tyson Kidd) avanzando a las semifinales. La siguiente semana en RAW, él y Santino (con el nombre de equipo "Team Co-Bro) fueron eliminados del torneo al ser derrotados por el Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow). Durante esos meses, entraron en feudo con 3MB (Jinder Mahal, Heath Slater & Drew McIntyre), siendo derrotados en todos los enfrentamientos. En Survivor Series se enfrentó junto con Santino Marella a 3MB (Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal), pero perdieron debido a que Drew McIntyre intervino distrayéndoles. Ryder inició el 2013 participando en el Royal Rumble entrando como el número 25, siendo eliminado por Randy Orton. El 11 de Febrero en Smackdown! se enfrento a Jack Swager en una lucha clasificatoria para la Eliminator Chamber, pero salio derrotado. Tras eso, pasó los siguientes meses como jobber en programas menores, ante luchadores como Ryback o Big E Langston, sin storyline. Durante verano del 2013 hizo varias veces equipo con Justin Gabriel luchando en programas menores y en RAW. El 12 de Agosto en Raw participo en un Battle Royal Match para ser el retador #1 al Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de Dean Ambrose, pero la lucha fue ganada por Rob Van Dam. El 6 de abril, en Wrestlemania XXX, no pudo ganar el Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal Match. En lucha Movimientos finales *'Rough Ryder' (Leaping leg lariat, a veces a la nuca del oponente) - 2010 - presente *'Zack Attack '(Inverted overdrive) - 2009 - 2010 *'Lifting inverted DDT' - 2008 Movimientos de firma *'Broski Boot' (Running facewash, con burlas) *'Corner elbow smash' *'Crossbody' *'Discus clothesline' *'Double high knee' from in the corner to an oncoming opponent *'Double underhook powerbomb' *'Dropkick', sometimes from the top rope *'Facebuster' *'Flapjack' *'Flying forearm smash' *'Hangman's neckbreaker' *'Leg drop' *'Lifting inverted DDT' – 2006 - 2009 *'Monkey flip' *'Plancha', sometimes a somersault version *'Slingshot clothesline' *'Super hurricanrana' *'Swinging neckbreaker' Managers *Rosa Mendes *Alicia Fox *Eve Torres *Hornswoggle Apodos *"The Long Island Loudmouth" *"Long Island Iced-Z" *"The Ultimate Broski Campeonatos y logros Deep South Wrestling *'DSW Tag Team Championship' (2 veces) - con Brian Majors New York Wrestling Connection *'NYWC Tag Team Championship' (2 veces) - con Brian Myers Ohio Valley Wrestling *'OVW Southern Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con Brian Majors World Wrestling Entertainment *'WWE United States Championship' (1 vez) *'WWE Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con Curt Hawkins Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Situado en el Nº271 en los PWI 500 de 2007 *Situado en el Nº140 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *Situado en el Nº199 en los PWI 500 de 2009 *Situado en el Nº117 en los PWI 500 de 2010 *Situado en el Nº140 en los PWI 500 de 2011 *Situado en el Nº70 en los PWI 500 de 2012 *Situado en el Nº137 en los PWI 500 de 2013